


The Hong Kong

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.
> 
> I originally wrote and posted this under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha was cold and cranky. This was the fourth bar Miroku had dragged him to tonight, but he promised it was the last.

“Why are we here again? To meet up with what’s-his-name from dinner?”

“Yes. Jakotsu.”

“Ja-what?”

“His name is Jakotsu.”

Just then a squeal was heard across the room before a tall feminine looking man came over and started talking to Miroku. Inuyasha remembered him now. Jakotsu was the cross-dresser that had been excitedly chatting with everyone and flirting with the waiter.

After grabbing, drinks at the bar, the three made their way to a corner table. Miroku and Jakotsu kept chatting and Inuyasha took in his surroundings. It was a trendy place with loud music. It was also packed and so noisy everyone was shouting. He couldn’t even clearly overhear the conversation right next to him. Not that Inuyasha really minded. He was content to watch the drunk people chat excitedly as long as they kept bringing him drinks. Pretty soon Jakotsu got up to talk briefly with someone he knew across the room. And that’s how the night continued. Inuyasha would sit. Miroku and Jakotsu would talk. Every once in a while Jakotsu would go talk to someone else and then come back to start the cycle again. And the drinks kept coming.

At some point, the boys moved from the table to the bar. Then Jakotsu went outside to answer his cell phone. After his friend went outside, Miroku shouted in Inuyasha’s ear that Jakotsu’s roommates were having a party and that, after another drink, they were going to go. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The hanyou contemplated the dregs of his Jack and Coke and was thankful he was drinking on someone else’s tab. Suddenly, someone hopped onto his lap.

“So what are we drinking?”

Jakotsu held Inuyasha’s chin in a well manicured hand with a predatory smirk on his face. Inuyasha lifted his glass and wiggled it a little in response.

“No, no, no. You’ve been drinking that all night.”

Jakotsu thought for a moment before leaning over the bar to talk to the bartender, essentially putting his ass in Inuyasha’s face. Jakotsu was wearing tiny shorts over tights in complementary colors. Inuyasha took the opportunity to lean back a little to fully appreciate how well they fit.

Jakotsu twisted around to go back to sitting in the hanyou’s lap fully and presented Inuyasha with a drink.

“Sprite and Morgan. It tastes like vanilla.”

Inuyasha took a sip and nodded in agreement as one of his hands crept up Jakotsu’s thigh. His fingers ghosted under the hem of well tailored shorts.

Suddenly, Jakotsu downed his drink and hopped out of Inuyasha’s lap. He and Miroku started to leave. Jakotsu looked back over his shoulder at Inuyasha, who quickly gulped down his drink and followed.

On the way to the party, Miroku and Jakotsu walked slightly ahead and continued talking in a very animated manner. Inuyasha couldn’t be bothered to follow the conversation. He preferred instead to hang back a little to watch the gentle sway back and forth of his new friend’s hips. The hanyou could swear the other man was doing it on purpose.

Once at the party, Miroku darted off to talk to a familiar face. Jakotsu twirled around making introductions before grabbing Inuyasha by the hand, claiming the need to show him something upstairs.

“So what ‘da want to show me?”

Jakotsu forcefully kissed Inuyasha as he pushed him back onto the bed. The hanyou hungrily returned the kiss and fumbled with buttons, eagerly tasting each bit of newly exposed flesh. His finally worked his way to those little shorts when the door opened.

“Your friend is puking in the yard.”

Inuyasha looked up at Jakotsu. Jakotsu shrugged in slight apology and Inuyasha hung his head in defeat before going downstairs and collecting Miroku.

On the walk home, Miroku held onto Inuyasha to keep from drifting into traffic and Inuyasha sang the praises of Jakotsu’s ass.


End file.
